


【主盾冬】我不是你想的那种人！

by Elliot_1145



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot_1145/pseuds/Elliot_1145
Summary: 家长盾×老师冬锤基伪兄弟，都是学生贱虫也都是学生贾尼提及盾帮妮看孩子（小虫），冬是小虫的班主任小虫暂住盾家里，盾是一个画家盾给小虫开家长会，看到冬，两个人对对方一见钟情，想日（不是）锤基主要是甜甜的校园日常





	【主盾冬】我不是你想的那种人！

【1】  
“Hey Steve ？”Tony 想了想觉得这事儿还是找Steve 更靠谱。

“什么事？”Steve 显然刚睡醒。

“有事儿要拜托你。”

“你先说什么事。”Steve 打起精神。

“……帮我看孩子”

“不。”

“等等！你先别挂电话，听我说完！”Tony 赶紧说。

“你说吧。”

“我和Jarvis 要出去玩，Peter 这孩子没人管了，你也知道，这孩子从小就没了父母……”

“……”Steve 没搭话，Tony 觉得有戏，继续说，

“他都高中了，不会打扰你太多的，而且这孩子可听话懂事了。”

“不……”

“做人不要这么绝情啊！这样吧，一套水彩？”

“不是……”

“再加一套油画颜料？”

“我……”

“再来一个数位板！”

“Ok ! Fine !”正直如Steve 最终还是屈服在金钱之下。

【2】  
正如Tony 所言，Peter 是个乖孩子，每天按时回家，从不挑食，吃完饭就去做作业，有时候还会帮忙洗个碗什么的。

这周末，Peter 和Steve 打了招呼说要和同学出去玩，Steve 嘱咐了两句注意安全早点回来就没再多管，他最近有个稿子马上就要交了，时间紧得很。

Steve 活动了一下筋骨，扭了扭脖子，发出一阵咔啦咔啦的声音，他瞟了一眼墙上的挂钟，已经晚上八点四十了，Peter 这孩子怎么还没回来？Steve 有些不放心，打了个电话过去，结果没有人接。

Steve 有些慌，他早上没有仔细问Peter 去哪儿玩和谁出去，现在像个无头苍蝇一样，找人都不知道去哪找。

就在Steve 盘算着，如果到九点半人还没回来，他就问Tony 要一下Peter 班主任的电话，想想办法的时候，Peter 回来了。

“对不起回来晚了！”Peter 一进门就赶紧道歉，Steve 到嘴边的责怪拐了个弯又咽了回去。只好问Peter 吃晚饭了吗去哪玩了之类的话。

问完以后Steve 才反应过来，自己还没吃饭，之前一直赶稿子不觉得，现在回过神来肚子很不争气地“咕噜”了一声。

Peter 笑了笑，从背包里翻出一个袋子，里面是楼下便利店的面包和火腿，Steve 有些不好意思地抓了抓头发，和Peter 道了谢之后就坐下开吃，吃着吃着发现Peter 瞪着眼睛看他。

“怎么了？”Steve 心里升起一种不好的预感。

“我下周五家长会。”Peter 把桌边的水推过去，冲Steve 讨好一笑。

【3】  
天知道现在学校的布置怎么会这么奇怪，Steve 花了足足二十分钟才找到Peter 的班级，他推开门的时候，家长会已经开始了。站在讲台上的老师微微皱了皱眉，示意Steve 进来，Steve 躬身道歉后赶紧进去坐好。

“刚才说到，这次期中考试大家的成绩都不错，但有些同学偏科太严重，这样下去以后会很麻烦。现在把成绩单发一下，各位家长可以看看自己孩子的问题在哪。”

Steve 看着Peter 物理接近满分的成绩和历史几乎不及格的成绩，一时间不知道说什么。坐在他前面的家长不知道是看到了多么糟糕的成绩，气的一直咳嗽，Steve 好心帮忙顺了顺气。

前面的人扭过头来，看起来是一个有些年纪的人了，他道了谢后忍不住跟Steve 说，

“我家的这个大儿子，太不争气了，一心就在篮球上，脑子又笨，还不努力，真是气死我了。”

旁边的女人劝道，

“好在Loki 的成绩都不错，就是物理稍微差了一些。”

Steve 还没来得及说话，那个人看到了Steve 手上的成绩单，感叹道，

“你儿子真是优秀啊，物理学的可真好。哎……”

“事实上，我不是他父亲，我是他……额，叔叔。”Steve 慌忙解释。

“我叫Odin ，这是我妻子Frigga ，我们两个儿子都在这个班。”Odin 看起来是个慈祥的父亲，Frigga 看起来是个温柔的母亲，Steve 在心里想。

“如果能让Peter 帮Loki 补习一下物理就好了，Loki 可以帮Peter 看看历史。”Frigga 笑着说。

“我们在这说有什么用，Thor 他的心思就不在学习上！”Odin 说着说着又生起气来。

“让Loki 好好劝劝他哥哥，Thor 会听的，他就听Loki 的。”Frigga 温柔劝道。

Odin 哼了一声，没再说什么。Steve 想着，能有个人帮Peter 补一补历史也挺好的，毕竟Peter 的历史成绩未免太……惨不忍睹，于是他说，

“我回去和Peter 商量一下，如果他们都愿意的话，一起学习也挺好。”正说着，讲台上的班主任敲了敲桌子，等大家都安静下来，他又说，

“好了，今天的家长会就到这吧。另外，Peter ，Thor ，Loki ，Wade 的家长留一下。”

【4】  
Steve 没想到第一次参加家长会就要被留堂，天地可鉴，他学生时代可从来没有被老师留过堂。Steve 有些紧张地搓搓手，想着一会儿该怎么和那位班主任说，毕竟，Peter 的班主任看起来温温柔柔的，Steve 连声都不敢放太大。

“你们好，我是你们孩子的班主任，我叫Bucky 。”简单介绍完自己之后，Bucky 又说，

“让你们留下并不是为了批评你们或者你们的孩子，他们都是非常优秀的学生，相信只是没有把功夫用对地方而已。而这个，需要你们家长的帮助。”

“Peter Parker 的家长在哪里？”Steve 赶紧举手，Bucky 却怀疑地看着Steve ，

“我怎么记得Peter 的家长没有这么高？”

“他家长这段时间有事，拜托我来照顾Peter ，我是他叔叔，Steve ，Steve Rogers 。”Steve 赶紧解释。

“这样的话，麻烦你之后把这些转告给他家长。”Bucky 接着说，

“Peter 其实问题不太大，主要是偏科太严重，历史太差了……”Bucky 挨个分析完几位同学的成绩以后，又问，

“Wade Wilson 的家长在哪？”没有人回应。

“哎……”Bucky 叹了口气，转头对Steve 说，

“再次麻烦你记一下，回去告诉Peter ，全班就他和Wade 的关系好一些。”Steve 也不明白具体情况，就稀里糊涂点头答应了——Bucky 的话总是无法拒绝，Steve 脑子里突然冒出来这个想法。

最后Bucky 又说，

“这几位同学的偏科情况都不太一样，所以我希望他们下半个学期可以成立一个学习小组，互相帮助，争取改善偏科的情况。”

这正和之前Odin 家的想法一样，于是大家都同意了。

【5】  
Steve 回家了以后，把Bucky 说的话转告给了Peter ，没忍住多问了一句，

“你的朋友，Wade 是怎么回事？”

Peter 抿了抿嘴，告诉了Steve ，Wade 是很典型的单亲家庭，父母离婚，母亲很早就去世了，父亲天天酗酒，也没人管他，Wade 的成绩也忽高忽低，偶尔心情好了学一学，心情不好课都不来上。

Steve 叹了口气，拍了拍Peter 的肩膀，没多说什么。

晚饭的时候，Peter 看着Steve 欲言又止，终于忍不住说，

“Barnes 老师说的那个互助小组……”

“怎么了？”

“Thor 和Loki ，他们两个……我觉得他们之间怪怪的。”Peter 咬着叉子说，

“我感觉他们两个人之间不像是兄弟，像是情侣。”

“？？？？？？？”Steve 差点被一口意面噎死。

“可是他们不是……不是兄弟吗？”

“Loki 说他是捡来的。”Peter 耸耸肩。

“那这也，没什么。”Steve 摆摆手。

“你居然不惊讶吗？我以为你……”像个老古董，后半句话被Peter 咽回去了。

“感情这个东西，说不好的。”Steve 突然变得若有所思。

这天晚上，Peter 很自觉的洗了碗。

【6】  
Loki 看着皱着眉头咬着笔的Thor ，像是在看一个傻子。

果然，下一秒，Thor 把笔咬烂了，笔墨漏了一嘴。

“Fuck ！”Thor 小声嘟囔着，赶紧找纸来擦嘴。

Loki 递过去一包纸，看着Thor 手忙脚乱的样子，忍不住笑出了声。

“Thor Odinson ？能请你复述一下我刚才讲了什么吗？”有着一头红发的物理老师Natasha 敲了敲黑板，说。

“额……加速度，加速度等于……等于……”Thor 赶紧低头翻着书，还用手背碰了碰Loki 的胳膊，Loki 给他指了指书的位置，Thor 赶紧说，

“加速度等于v2减v1除以时间！”

“Loki Odinson ，你来说。”

“平均加速度等于△v除以△t。”Loki 好听的声音在Thor 耳边响起，同时也缓解了老师的心情。

“坐下吧，Thor 同学，好好听课。”Natasha 凌厉地看了一眼Thor ，继续讲课。

“你又耍我！”Thor 小声怒吼着。

“是你问我加速度是什么的。”Loki 耸耸肩，强压下嘴角的笑意。

“说起来，Barnes 老师昨天问我学习小组的事情。”下午下课的时候，Peter 对前面的两个人说。

“Fine ！那就从今天开始吧。”Loki 不情愿地瞪了一眼Thor ，勉强道。

很显然，这个学习小组只有Loki 和Peter 在学习，Thor 在看着Loki 发呆，看到后来眼皮子开始打架，Wade 在课本上涂涂画画，时不时看一眼Peter 。

七点一到，Thor 把书一合，背上包，

“走吧Loki ，回去吃饭。”

【7】  
“喏。”Wade 递给Peter 一张纸，是他刚刚画的，Peter 和Loki 在皱着眉头看书，Thor 倒在一旁流着口水的画面。

Peter 笑着接过来，捶了Wade 一拳，然后问他，

“你一会儿……又要去网吧？”

“反正也没地方去，网吧还能有个睡觉的地方。”

“Hey ，或者这有些突兀，但我想说，如果你不介意，可以到我家来，额我是说，Steve 家。”

“他只是你监护人的朋友而已，我去不合适。”Wade 摆摆手，就要往另一条路走。

“不，事实上，Steve 不会介意，他跟我说过，而且……他是个画家，我觉得你们会很聊得来的。”Peter 有些语无伦次，之前Steve 确实和他说过，有机会可以让Wade 来家里吃饭。

Wade 的眼睛亮了一下，很快又暗下去了，

“我和人约好了，就不打扰了。”

“那好……那，下次吧。”Peter 有些失落，还是和Wade 道别了。

Wade 看着Peter 逐渐走远的背影，叹了口气。我怕再靠近一些，会要忍不住，毕竟阴影注定要在阳光的背面不是吗？

接下来的一段时间，Peter 成功把Wade 邀请到家吃了一次饭，Steve 很喜欢这个孩子，是个懂礼貌而且很幽默的人，他还送了Wade 一套画笔，Steve 注意到Wade 接过去的时候眼睛都亮了。

【8】  
这天，Steve 正在画画，不知道为什么，他脑子里总有Bucky 穿着军装的画面，他想把它画下来。

电话响了，“你好？请问哪位？”虽然是个陌生号码，但Steve 还是接起来了。

“我是Bucky Barnes ，Peter 的班主任，您还记得吗？”Bucky 的声音从电话那头传来，Steve 手上一抖，把画纸戳破了。

“啊我记得我记得，Peter 最近又……？”

“不不不，Peter 最近很用功，这一次小测他的历史成绩有很大进步，打电话是想要感谢您的配合和帮助。”

“我并没有做什么，主要是老师和Peter 自己努力。”Steve 赶紧说。

Bucky 那边又客套了几句，终于切入正题，

“是这样的，我最近要做一次家访，请问您什么时候有时间呢？”

Steve 一愣，想了想，还是如实回答，

“我是自由职业，什么时候都可以。”

“好的，那么……”电话那头传来纸张翻动的声音，

“下周三下午三点吧。”

“好的没问题，辛苦老师了。”挂了电话以后，Steve 看着手机，过了很久，他把刚才的号码存了下来，备注“Buck”。

Bucky 下了地铁，看着布鲁克林的街道，莫名觉得自己应该很熟悉这里——事实也是如此，他没费什么力气就找到了Steve 家。

几乎是敲门声刚落下，门就被打开了，Bucky 看着眼前有些紧张的金发男人，心里想着，这可真他娘的帅啊。

“请进，额，请坐。”Steve 有些手忙脚乱，看得出来，他并不太擅长交际。

“喝点什么呢？”

“白开水就好。”

“Peter 这孩子学习还算用功，这次主要是想了解一下，他平时有没有按时回家，写完作业大概到几点，会不会……额……会不会经常很晚睡觉？”天地良心，并非是Bucky 不够专心，实在是Steve 的眼睛太过好看，他总是不自觉被那双湖蓝色的眼睛吸引——看呐，里面还带点儿绿色呢！

“唔……他每天都按时回家，偶尔周末和朋友出去玩，作业的话……我想想，一般可以在十二点前写完……”

——这真是要了命了，他咬舌头的时候也太性感了。Bucky 想着，以至于Steve 后面的话他并没有听太清楚。

——这真是要了命了，他舔嘴唇的时候也太迷人了。Steve 想着，以至于后面说了什么他自己也想不起来了。

“好的，那我差不多了解了，感谢您的配合，这段时间辛苦您了。”Bucky 站起身，笑着和Steve 握了握手，又补充道，

“如果还有什么事情可以联系我。”

【9】  
Bucky 抓了抓头发，他敢保证Steve 没有听懂他那天的暗示。他有些挫败地甩了甩外套，走进他常去的酒吧。

“Sam ，你确定要带我来这里吗？”Steve 有些局促，他长这么大，去酒吧的次数一只手都能数过来。

“你说什么？？？大点儿声！！”Sam 一边大声问，一边带着他穿过拥挤的人群。

“没什么！”Steve 叹了口气，大声吼了回去。

Sam Wilson 是Steve 的主编，在不到交稿日期的时候，他们是非常好的朋友，当他得知Steve 因为照顾Peter 已经有将近两个月没有娱乐活动的时候，他义无反顾的把Steve 拖进了酒吧。

顺便一提，Tony 和Jarvis 旅行结束了，Peter 已经回家了。

“打起点精神啊兄弟！我敢保证刚才一路上至少有五个姑娘对你有意思！”Sam 喝了一口酒，扯着嗓子对Steve 说。

“我以后没机会见到他了。”Steve 苦恼地说。

“什么？？？？？？”

“我说！！！我以后！！！没机会！！！再见到！！！他了！！！”Steve 吼出了这句话以后，觉得畅快多了。

“谁？？？”Sam 凑近了一些，洗耳恭听八卦。

“Peter 的班主任，他都不知道他有多好看，他的眼睛就像宝石一样，他的嘴巴像被露水打湿的玫瑰花瓣一样，他皱眉的时候，脸也会鼓起来，就像一只……”

“好的，够了，兄弟，我懂了，你爱上他了。”Sam 打断了Steve 的长篇大论，但Steve 坚持把后面的话说完，

“就像一只可爱的小仓鼠！”

“好的，小仓鼠，我知道了。”Sam 敷衍地答应着。

Steve 又开始垂头丧气地喝酒了，他安静地听着Sam 的freestyle ，偶尔会点点头——但谁知道这是不是Steve 在打瞌睡？

喝酒宿醉的后果就是第二天醒来头疼的快要炸开，Bucky 胡乱揉了一把脸，猛然坐起，反应过来今天是周末之后又立马倒回床上。

他隐约记得昨天在酒吧看到了Steve ，但是距离比较远再加上灯光晦暗不明，Bucky 不确定那到底是不是Steve ——毕竟他看起来像是一个五好青年。

更重要的是，那个人身边有一个男人，他们看起来关系很好的样子，Bucky 努力忍住不往那方面想——拜托，不是人人都和你一样的，他这么对自己说。

【10】  
这天Steve 出门买菜回来，发现家门口蹲了个人，是Peter ——灰头土脸的Peter 。

“Peter ？你怎么了？”Steve 赶紧开门，给Peter 倒了杯水，又去卫生间打湿了一条毛巾给Peter 让他擦擦脸。

“我……我跟人打架了……”Peter 小声说。

“打架？为什么？”Steve 皱了皱眉，这可不像是Peter 会做的事情。

“他们欺负Wade ！说了很难听的话！”Peter 的声音突然拔高，脸也跟着鼓起来。

“所以你担心回去Tony 会说你？”Steve 试探着问。

“是……也不是……老师说明天要叫家长，但是Mr Stark 不太喜欢Wade ……”

Steve 揉了揉Peter 的头发，刚想说我去和Tony 说，转念一想，话到嘴边变成了，

“明天我去找你们老师。”

Peter 有些惊讶地看着Steve ，他没想到Steve 这么爽快，他之前还准备了好几种说辞！

“怎么了？我以前也经常打架。”Steve 笑着说，

“快去洗个澡，早点睡觉吧。”

和Peter 还有Wade 打架的是隔壁班的学生，两个班的班主任和学生家长挤在年级主任的办公室里，你一句我一句吵个没完。

“我们家孩子怎么可能欺负人呢！肯定是他先动手的！”隔壁学生的家长说着，不屑地看了一眼Wade ，Wade 伸出插在兜里的手，比了个中指。

“你看看你看看！就这样的学生能做出什么好事！还说我们家孩子打他，我看他就是活该！”

Steve 皱了皱眉，刚准备说话，Bucky 突然拿出一个手机，

“这是我们班同学录下的录音，您可以听一听。”

——“我看你就是个没人要的小杂种！”  
——“你怎么说话呢！”  
——“怎么了？你也是没人要的小杂种！难怪我妈说什么样的人和什么样的人在一起！”  
——“Wade ！你别冲动！”  
——“想打架吗？来啊！我怕你们两个杂碎？呸！不过是傍上了个有钱的叔叔，谁知道你们到底什么关系，想想都恶心！”

接下来就是一阵嘈杂的声音，Bucky 摁下了暂停键，铁青着脸说，

“我们班的学生打人的确不对，但是这位同学的言行举止已经侵犯到了我班同学的名誉，双方都有错，我看……”

“有什么错？！包庇自己班的学生早恋，还是同性恋！我看你也不是个什么正经老师！”那边的家长指着Bucky 的脸骂骂咧咧道。

“嘿，说话注意点！”Steve 突然站出来，挡在Bucky 面前，沉着脸说。那家长看到Steve 的神情和他的块头，不自觉地噤了声。

这件事情最后以三个人各写一份五千字的检讨结束。

【11】  
“刚才的事情，谢谢了。”

三个学生都回去上课了之后，Bucky 送Steve 出学校的时候，突然说。

“没什么，刚才她的话，你别……”

“没事的，她也不是第一个这么说的人了。”

“你真的……？”

“很惊讶吗？还是说，你要去举报我？”Bucky 笑着问，但眼神中却十分认真。

“不……我只是……不，没什么……啊到了，老师你快回去吧，这次麻烦你了！”Steve 说完，就匆匆离开了。

Bucky 望着Steve 的背影，苦涩地扯了扯嘴角——果然，我和他不是一路人。

然而Bucky 不知道，Steve 拐出了街角，就飞速给Sam 打电话，

“Bucky 也是gay 啊！我是不是已经成功了一半了！”

“兄弟你快醒醒！又不是你把他掰弯的！”

“但他刚才跟我承认了！是不是说明他对我也是有点意思的，不然不会无缘无故告诉我这个。”

“你分析的有点道理，那你是怎么说的？”

“我出来给你打电话了啊！”

“你就直接走了？？？”

“是……完了，Bucky 不会误会了什么吧？”

“非常有可能啊老兄！你前一秒跟他出柜，下一秒他拔腿就跑，你怎么想？”

“……那我现在怎么办？折回去跟他出柜吗？”

“那你不如直接回去跟他表白……”

“你说的对。”

【12】  
Steve 最后还是没有去表白，他拉着Sam 去酒吧了，Sam 简直快要把下巴惊掉了。

“瞧瞧，Steve Rogers 居然会主动来酒吧。”

“你说，我要怎么和Bucky 表白呢？”

“拿起手机，给他打电话，说你喜欢他。”Sam 看Steve 依旧有些犹豫，继续说，

“拜托，兄弟！你可是Steve Rogers ！有谁会拒绝你？！”

最后Steve 选择了发短信，Sam 实在看不下去了，夺过Steve 的手机，拨通了号码，

“您好，您的朋友Steve 在酒吧喝多了，能不能劳烦您来接一下呢？是，他让我打这个电话，好，那我把位置发给您，好，谢谢您了。”

挂了电话以后，Sam 又让Steve 灌了两大杯威士忌，天知道Steve 这个不常喝酒的人怎么酒量还这么好？然后坐到一边，深藏功与名。

Bucky 到酒吧找了好半天，才找到趴在吧台边上的Steve ，他尝试了一下，完全拖不动Steve 。Steve 被动静吵醒了一些，勉强站起来，看清Bucky 的脸后，带着些傻笑说，

“Buck ，真的是你吗？”

“不是，你出现幻觉了。”Bucky 没好气地说。

“Sam 呢？他不是说……要教我怎么表白吗？”

“你要表白？跟谁？”

“啊……跟你啊……嗝……”Steve 断断续续地说。

“不用表白了。”

“为什么？你，不同意吗？”Steve 突然想要挣开Bucky ，结果又歪倒在一边，跌进了卡座内，Bucky 想要去扶他，冷不防也被Steve 拽了进去。

太近了——Bucky 看着Steve 近在咫尺的睫毛，想着。然后不受控制一般，碰了碰Steve 的唇。

【13】  
Steve 醒过来的时候，已经是十二点多了，他揉了揉额头，勉强缓过来了一些，刚坐起来，就看到Bucky 抱着胳膊站在门口，吓得Steve 差点从床上掉下来。

“B……Bucky ……”

Bucky 没理他，转身走了，Steve 心里一凉，完了，以及昨天不会把人怎么样了吧……

Bucky 端了一杯牛奶过来，递给Steve ——依旧没说话。

Steve 提心吊胆地喝完牛奶，刚准备说话，Bucky 突然说，

“昨天我亲了你。”

“啊？？？”Steve 脑子突然没转过来弯儿。Bucky 也没继续说什么，只是突然凑过来吻住了Steve 。

Steve 觉得大脑一片空白，两个人一起倒在了床上。

“Hey Hey Hey ，”Steve 稍微拉开了一点两人之间的距离，试图理清楚Bucky 的话，

“昨天我……你……我们……”Bucky 皱着脸看他，Steve 心想，去他妈的吧，反正我知道Bucky 也喜欢我就够了。

于是两人又滚作一团。

很显然，Steve 是第一次做这事儿，他十分生涩地一边亲吻Bucky 一边给他扩张，Bucky 有些难受地闷哼了一声，Steve 赶紧停了手。

Bucky 拉着Steve ，把人拖进了浴室，摸出了一瓶润滑剂，他把Steve 压在浴室的墙上，舌尖在唇舌尖舔舐，挑拨，很快，Steve 的呼吸开始变得粗重，身下的东西抵着Bucky 的。

Steve 抱着Bucky ，一个转身，把人重新压在墙上，开始认真做扩张。

“嗯……可以了……”Bucky 难耐地抱着Steve ，Steve 捞起他的两条腿，盘在自己腰间，然后一个挺身。

“啊……操！你也太……”Bucky 哭腔都被逼出来了，Steve 却又是一个挺动，完全嵌入Bucky 的身体。

“……”Bucky 连声儿都发不出来了，一口咬在Steve 的肩头。

Steve 却仿佛被刺激了一般，开始大开大合地挺动起来，他一手撑着墙，一手搂着Bucky 的腰，Bucky 只能死死抱住Steve ，他被顶的像是飘在云端，迷迷糊糊间凑过去亲Steve 的唇。

【14】  
两个人不知道做了几次，最后收拾完已经是下午五点多了，Bucky 只觉得肚子都要饿扁了，吃饱喝足的Steve 撸起袖子去做饭。

Bucky 必须承认，Steve 做饭比他好吃。

“等一下，你今天……今天星期几？”

“星期四。”Bucky 一边扒饭一边说。

“那你……学校那边怎么办？”

“我请过假了。”Bucky 耸耸肩。

“对不起……”Steve 十分真诚地道歉。

“没什么，我觉得值了。”Bucky 舔了舔嘴唇，笑着看Steve 。

Steve 觉得自己又要硬了。

两个人十分自然的确定了关系，于是Steve 住进了Bucky 家，天天给Bucky 做饭，Bucky 以肉眼可见的速度长胖了。

大约两个月后，Bucky 终于意识到了问题的严重性，于是Steve 美其名曰性爱有助于燃烧脂肪，每天都干个爽。

“不……今天不要。”Bucky 推开了Steve ，皱着眉头。

“怎么了？我看你今天心情不好？”Steve 亲了亲Bucky 的额头，转而抱着他。

“是Thor 和Loki ，你知道他们吧？”

“嗯，之前听Peter 说过。”

“他们两个……我总觉得他们看着不像兄弟。”

“我之前听Peter 说，他们的关系很微妙，Loki 是收养的。”

“是这样吗？”Bucky 睁大了眼睛，他还不知道这件事。

“那……那倒也没什么……只是老Odin ，恐怕不能接受吧？”

“这就是他们的家事了，不是我们能插手的。”Steve 安抚地拍了拍Bucky 的背，

“快睡吧，不早了。”

“这段时间我们不能再这么，纵欲了。”Bucky 突然想起来什么，看着Steve ，

“我的黑眼圈越来越重了！”

“好，那……一星期五次？”

“三次！”

“四次吧。”

【15】  
Bucky 也不知道Odinson 家的事最终是怎么解决的，但是Thor 和Loki 看起来关系更加亲密了，Peter 和Wade 也是。说实话，这是他没想到的，Bucky 回家和Steve 说了这件事，Steve 一脸了然。

“你早就猜到了？”

“差不多吧，有点预感。”

“啧，看来你比我更适合做老师。”

“你也很优秀。”Steve 揉了揉Bucky 的头发——他最近很喜欢这样，Bucky 棕褐色的头发十分柔软，手感很好。

“你最近在忙什么？我看Sam 隔三岔五就跑过来。”Bucky 皱着脸，问Steve 。他和Sam 不知道怎么的，凑在一块老是吵架，倒不是他真的不喜欢Sam ——说实话，Bucky 在认识Sam 之前，从来不知道自己可以这么毒舌。

“我在画新的漫画了，是说我们的故事。”

“那怕是要画一辈子。”

“也不是不可以。”


End file.
